


All Their Whispers Make My Ears Hurt

by Notverycreative



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notverycreative/pseuds/Notverycreative
Summary: The Golden Ripper has decided on his next victim, but will he go through with his plans? He'll have to decide before the cops and another killer catch up with him
Relationships: Banjo McClintock/Original Female Character, Lucy Goldsworth/Original Female Character, Ricky Goldsworth & Francesca Norris, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	All Their Whispers Make My Ears Hurt

To Ricky, this was the best feeling in the world. He enjoyed the part that came after of course, the terror in their eyes, their screams, but his favourite part of it all was still the chase. Ricky had chosen tonight's hunt a couple hours earlier in the club down on Shoot Road called Infinity when the man, who claimed his name was Gale but after a quick glance in his wallet when he was paying for drinks, Ricky had learned otherwise, had approached him. Gale hadn’t chosen to go over to Ricky though. Since Ricky had arrived at the club he had set his eyes on Gale and had been working on getting Gale to approach him. It was always more satisfying to him if it happened like that. Sure he could’ve just gone over, started up a conversation, it probably would have ended the same, but it felt much better when his prey would walk into the trap all by themselves. The two had danced, drank and spoke, although the last one didn’t occur as often as the others, and then Gale had asked him back to his place. Of course Ricky accepted, although he knew that they would never actually get there. And now, a few minutes later, Gale also knew this as Ricky’s knife went through his shoulder. He screamed, he begged, but all it did was encourage Ricky to carry on pushing the knife in and out of his back. It went on for about 10 minutes, the stabs getting slower and more careful as the screams turned to gargled whines and the whines turned to silence.

Now it was time for Ricky’s least favourite part, the presentation. That wasn’t to say he didn’t like it though. No, he loved every second of his kills, to the second he set eyes on his prey, to when he fell asleep after he’d killed with the adrenaline still running through his veins. But out of everything that he had to do, the presentation was the least enjoyable. However it was the most important so he had to make sure to do it every time.

He began by flipping Gale over and opening up his belly using a scalpel, he had managed to avoid cutting any of his intestines so the smell wasn’t as bad as some of his other kills, but he had unfortunately managed to cut the stomach slightly so there was a slight smell of bile coming from the body that would make Ricky’s eyes water if he had to stay around it for too long. He continued to cut up to his neck, opened the skin and crushed his ribs by stomping on his chest which caused further damage to Gale’s already destroyed lungs. Nothing above his diaphragm had gotten away without damage. His lungs were punctured many times and his oesophagus had been mangled and cut into many small pieces. The heart was the most intact out of anything in his chest, there was only one stab wound and some small pricks from when his ribs had been crushed. 

Ricky removed the heart first and put it aside on a small piece of cloth that used to be white but had turned pink from the amount of times it had been covered in blood and had it washed off again. After that he removed all other organs from the body, far less carefully than he had taken out the heart, and dumped them on the ground. He then took leaves, sticks and mud and filled the empty space left in the body with it, making sure to leave a small area about the size of his fist for something to be nestled in afterwards. 

He then took a small bottle of metallic gold paint from his pocket and covered the heart in it, using his hands to make sure every part had paint on which resulted in a few small parts turning brown due to the paint mixing with the blood. After he took a thread and needle and stitched the dead man back up, it wasn’t exactly his best work but he was still proud of it. His mother had taught him how to sew different stitches when he was young and his favourite to use was the cross stitch. It always helped seal the up flesh so well. Of course he could use a far simpler stitch, one that would seal up the body just as well, but he found that this sort was better for what he wanted. He wanted it to look good and to be sewn up well, but he also wanted it to frighten. Any stitch would do that, strike fear into people, but this one he loved so much was particularly gruesome. 

He then took all the other organs and spread them about the area, intestines hung up in trees, the lungs and oesophagus, which were far too mangled to be presented nicely, were thrown in the small stream nearby, stomach cut fully open, which caused the smell of bile and vomit to grow even stronger than it had been before, and the contents poured all along the path and the rest, liver, kidneys, pancreas, were placed around Gale’s head. 

Ricky took a moment to stand back and assess his work and then gave a slight nod. Now that his work was done, the man dissected and the area fully decorated, Ricky went home. The work was always long and it took a lot of effort so he was eager to get home by this point. He would also have to get up early tomorrow morning to see his kill on the news, he expected that it would be found quite early on, possibly even tonight. It wasn’t like he had tried to hide it, like he wanted to be discreet. Ricky loved the attention. The more gory the kills, the more attention he got and the better it made him feel. It drove him. All these people saying his name, or at least the name they had given him, The Golden Ripper, and living in fear of him. So he would go home, fully satiated from his night's work, and wait for tomorrow when people would be even more terrified of him.

\------

It’s far too early to be out right now, Detective Horsley thought as she wandered down the path into the small woods where she had been called out to, If these idiots really have to kill the least they could do is make it so people don’t find the bodies until midday. It didn’t help that she knew it would be very unlikely they would get any evidence off the corpse. She’d been told that it was a Golden Ripper killing before she even arrived at the scene and so far whoever it was had been pretty good at cleaning up after themselves so they probably wouldn’t have left anything here either. That wouldn’t stop her from doing nothing but working on the case though. She was dedicated to it, probably the most dedicated of the force, it’s just that she’d rather not get up at 6am, no matter how much she wanted to solve the case that had been going on for a year and a half now. But she was here now so there wasn’t much point in complaining about it to anyone, it’s not as if they’d let her go home and even if they did she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep with something like this going on. So she made her way down the path to the team and her partner, Lambert, who had arrived about 10 minutes before Horsley had.

“Have you found anything on him?” Horsley said as she walked up behind Lambert. 

“Oh hey Holly! Well we-”

“Horsley.”

“Sorry?” Lambert said in a strained tone.

“Call me Horsley, Lambert, not Holly. We are at work. Please keep it professional.”

“Oh, yes of course, sorry. So um, Horsley, we haven’t found anything we wouldn’t expect. General Golden Ripper murder, found a wallet on the guy, the guy is called Michael Winters, lives in the area. Was thinking we go round the pubs and stuff to see if anyone saw him?” It always made him slightly nervous when he was the first out of the pair to arrive on the scene. It meant he had to talk to everyone at the scene and find out the information which was exactly an enjoyable job since they all looked so annoyed with him whenever he asked anything. And then he would have to report it back to Horsely, which was always a nerve-wracking experience. He was so worried he’d say the wrong thing or miss out information which could cause Holly to get mad at him or worse, it could lead to missing evidence, leading to another murder that Lambert would hold himself responsible for. He would never be able to forgive himself.

“Sounds like a good idea, let’s go.”

“Oh yeah, yep, let’s go.” He said with a slight smile on his face. He’d done everything right so far, thank God.

They went to a few places, The Golden Lamb, Jessie’s, Foxes Arms, before they reached Infinity where the owner, who had just been cleaning up after the patrons who had left about an hour ago, had said they recognised Mr Winters. That was about all she had to say though. She had seen him, he spent a bit of time at the bar with a couple of people until all of them had left the club, he seemed to have hit it off with some guy and then they left the club together at around two in the morning. He couldn’t say anything about the man he had left with though. Other than that he was maybe 5’7 to 5’10. She hadn’t been able to get a good look at him as he had been hanging around the other side of the club to her, opposite the bar. However she did give them the names and addresses of the staff who were working that night, maybe one of those had had a better look at him. 

“So,” Lambert started as the left the club, “we going to go round all the places now? Breakfast first?” He hadn’t had time to grab breakfast before he’d left the house and doubted he’d have a chance to get any if they started the interviews now. He wondered if the Silver Spoon would be open yet, they had the best coffee in town and he could really go for one of their toasties right around now.  
“We’ll interview people first, we can get lunch after we talk to the first few people.” Horsley said, her tone left no room for Lambert to argue.

An hour or so later they arrived at the final address. The apartment building looked new but not well maintained. It looked like it had been white at some point in its lifetime but was now grey and green in most places. The small flat at the end of the corridor belonged to Isaac Pink, who the owner said had only started working at Infinity about two weeks prior. 

Before answering the door, Lambert thought the guy would be on the taller side, well built and mainly muscle and a few tattoos, it was the sort of person Lambert expected would work at a sketchy nightclub, although he didn’t have many experiences with nightclubs, especially the sort of club that Infinity was, so his expectations were built on stereotypes alone. Lambert turned out to be wrong though, the man who answered was very thin and at least 5 inches shorter than Lambert, who was already quite short, and looked more like someone Lambert would expect to be a patron at the club and not someone who worked there. Of course Lambert's idea of what a patron would look like was also built on stereotypes, even more than his expectations for the people who worked at the club. 

“Hello, we’re with the police department.” Horsley asked, in the same monotonous tone that she used every time. She didn’t bother being friendly, she wasn’t here to be anyone's friend, she was here to do her job. “Could we come in and ask you a few questions about last night?”

“Sure, sure, come on in. Tea? Coffee? Biscuits? Anything?” He gave a nervous smile as he said it.”

“Tea please and-”

“We shouldn’t be here long, hopefully, so we won’t be needing anything.” Horsley cut off as Lambert started requesting his drink. 

“Oh, well yes then,” Isaac started as he went over to his chair, “Please do have a seat.”

Horsley and Lambert sat on the couch together opposite Isaac and started asking questions. Had he seen this man? Heard of someone called Michael Winters? Had he seen anyone with him? It turned out Isaac did recognise Winters from last night and, while he couldn’t put a name to him, he could remember a guy who was with him and a couple features about him. 5’9 and he couldn’t be completely certain because of the lighting but the man was neither black nor white. He also added that, from what he’d seen, the man was also quite hot. 

“That’s it?” Lambert asked, sure he hadn’t expected too much detail but he had hoped that when Isaac had said that he remembered the man that he would also remember any details about him too. It was completely useless! Average height, really large range of skin tones. That was going to be useful.

Isaac looked concerned, slightly guilty. “I- I’m sorry. I wish I knew anything else but-

“It’s alright, don’t mind him. He’s in a bad mood today, that’s all.” She said as she looked over to Lambert, she was annoyed, “We’ll be going now. If you think of anything else, please come down to the station and tell us.” 

“Ok then, um… good luck?”

Horsley rolled her eyes slightly as she shook her head and gave a slight smile, “Have a good day Mr Pink.” she said, and with that they left.

\------

“You nearly ready Carter?” Banjo shouted through to the front room. He had just come round to pick up his friend and was about to take him out to a coffee shop. Banjo had made it his job to get Carter out of the house as much as possible since Carter wasn’t very good at doing it himself. 

“Carter, you right?” He shouted through again after a minute of silence from the room. There still wasn’t a response so Banjo decided to check if Carter was there or if he’d gone off somewhere else, either in the real world or if he’d disappeared into some fantasy world in his head.

As Banjo entered the room he saw that Carter was still physically in the room but was mentally elsewhere. One of his many fantasy worlds again, distracted from the real world. He was staring at the TV which was currently showing a report on a murder, one which was believed to be another of the Golden Ripper’s, that had happened late last night. Banjo, who had decided long ago that allowing Carter to indulge himself in his obsessions was a bad thing, went over to him and shook his shoulder to wake him up to the real world again. The real world where he wasn’t renowned detective C.C. Tinsley who was currently tracking down the famous Golden Ripper, but instead where his friend, who cared about him very much, was waiting for him to get ready so he could take him out to his favourite coffee shop. 

“Oh right, sorry about that. I’ll just go grab my coat.” Carter said, getting up from his place on the couch. He shuffled through to the next room and went to grab his beaten up duffel. “You think we could stop off at the bookshop on the way? I saw something yesterday but didn’t have enough money on me to pick it up.”

“Yeah sure, what book was it?”

“It’s called In Cold Blood. It’s about this family that was murdered and the two killers that did it. Apparently a lot of it is real too, it sounds kind of interesting.”

“Ah, ‘nother crime? Of course, what else would it be?” Banjo said and smiled over at Carter. He smiled in return but it was quick and small, he focused his eyes back down to the floor and pulled his shoulders up.

“Hm, yeah. Well let's go then I guess?”

They began walking into town, Banjo instantly regretting not bringing a coat of his own. When he had left the house the weather had been fine but now it had started to drizzle. Normally it wouldn’t be a problem as Carter could drive them in but his car was in the garage currently. Something about faulty tires, Carter claimed not to have known what caused it but Banjo knew he was lying. Whenever Carter would need to go into the city east of them he would insist on driving down the country roads through the moors. It was a beautiful route, sure, but full of bumps and hills that quickly destroyed his cars. Especially the giant bank he went up. God Banjo hated that one, he would always end up on the edge, staring down at the 450 feet drop.

“So, that girl you met last week? How’s she?” Carter asked, voice quiet, unsure if it was appropriate to interrupt Banjo’s thoughts.

“Ella? She’s nice. Met up a couple days ago with ‘er again. Think she likes me. We’re off on another date in five days. To that posh ice cream place down near the river.”

“Oh that’s good, I’m glad.” Carter said, his tone incomprehensible to Banjo.

They lapsed into silence again. It was common for them, it was often they couldn’t find anything to talk about. They had been friends for years but had never been able to maintain a comfortable silence, it was always slightly off. Carter’s small glances to Banjo, checking if he was still there, to try and figure out what he was feeling. Banjo would have a million things to say running through his head but he wasn’t always sure Carter wanted to hear them, given the short answers he dialogue always received.

“It’s the store just here, Banjo.” Carter started up again as they reached the top of the hill. It was a small second-hand bookshop with the outside painted what must have been a bright blue before old moss and mould had grown over it. As they entered a small bell went off and just after the person at the counter whispered a soft “Hi” and gave a smile over to them and then went back to organising the books in front of them. 

Carter started to walk round the table, Banjo moving out of his way the best he could in the cramped space. He looked over the books, none of them particularly took his interest, most of them written a century ago or autobiographies about people he had never heard of.

“Ah,” Carter whispered as he picked up a dull looking book from the shelf and walked over to the counter, “Hello Gwyn.” He said once he reached the person.

“Hey Tinsley. Oh, I’ve heard this is a good read” They said with a smile as they rang up the price on the register.

“Mhm, that’s good.” Carter said, swaying back and forth slightly as he moved his heels up and down on the carpet

“Well I hope you enjoy it, have a nice day Tinsley.” Gwyn said as Carter started to pick up the book and turn around.

“You too.” Carter replied over his shoulder, although he said it so quietly that it was unlikely that they heard him. Carter left the bookshop, Banjo in tow.

Banjo turned and looked up with a smile on his face at Carter once they were slightly further away from the store. “So they seem sweet, you know them?” 

“Not very well, but I do go there often so we’ve had a few chats.”

“Chats?” Banjo began to tease, “What were they like, hm? Them talking ‘bout some book and you just nodding along?”

“What? No, well, I mean-” Carter started just before walking into a very angry looking man. He was at least 6 inches shorter than Carter, but he was still sure that the man would be able to take him, and with the look on his face Carter was worried he just might. “Shit, um, I’m sorry.” Carter said, cringing slightly and wrapping his arms around his waist.

The man looked up and his expression quickly shifted from anger to neutral, as if he had gone from feeling all the rage in the world to feeling nothing at all. “It’s fine, don’t worry.” The man said in a tone as neutral as his expression. After this though, he shifted back to looking angry again and stormed up the hill and into the bookshop Carter and Banjo had just been in.

“Well he seems weird, don’t he? Banjo said, slightly too loud for Carter to be comfortable with, after the man was out of sight.

“Yeah, I guess, yeah.” Carter whispered, arms still pulled around his waist.

The two of them continued down the hill to the coffee shop, Carter occasionally glancing back up to the shop where the man had disappeared into.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sex With a Ghost by Teddy Hyde
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @demonboihere


End file.
